


Laugh

by PreludeInZ



Series: DrabbleRouser [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreludeInZ/pseuds/PreludeInZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(this actually fits perfectly with a bit I wanted to write at the end of Miss Pauling Goes to the Zoo, but it was dragging on like crazy and got cut. Consider this a deleted scene!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh

>  thisgirllovesherfandoms asked:
> 
> Scout/Pauling "Laugh" for the headcanon meme?

[1fort-2fort-redfort-blufort](http://1fort-2fort-redfort-blufort.tumblr.com/post/102657748210/scout-pauling-laugh-for-the-headcanon-meme):

**Scout/Pauling - Laugh**

She took a sip of her beer after they had toasted, because to do otherwise would have been rude, and bad luck besides. But she grimaced, stuck her tongue out and gagged a little. Handed him the remaining ninety-five percent of her beer. “Here, you have this. It’s icky. I don’t like beer, I like champagne. There was going to be champagne at the zoo.”

Scout had picked up her spark plug again, was examining it. He flicked the lighter back on, held it up at eye level, burned away more of the dirty oil fouling the ignition point. “Umm. Miss Pauling, I think maybe you go to zoos that’re a lot different than any zoo I ever been to.”

Miss Pauling laughed at this, harder than she meant to. She snorted at the very end of it, and then blushed bright pink, buried her head in her hands. “God, never tell anyone I do that. Ohh, and it’s not funny, it’s dumb and sad. I haven’t ever been to the zoo, I guess maybe they don’t usually have champagne.”

"Nah. I been to about a billion zoos. Not much for champagne. Peanuts, though." 

"Oh, well, that’s practically the same thing."

He laughed. Didn’t snort, but wouldn’t ever forget that when she thought something was really funny, she did. 


End file.
